Life as I Know it
by speakerboxxxfairy
Summary: Life for Corissa was about to change in a drastic way. More drastic than she could ever have imagined. Go with her on this journey of finding out what life has in store for her, and what happens on her way there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had always been such a cute child, wispy, blonde hair. The biggest, bluest eyes you would ever see. And such round chubby cheeks. A cherub, my nana used to say. Blue eyes, and plump cheeks that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

I knew, at the ripe old age of two that I could get away with pretty much anything. First time I realised was when my nana had set her needles up, and the ball of wool on the floor. I sat by her feet, scissors shining in the sun that shone through the window.

"Oh no!" Nana yelled, chuckling slightly at the mischievous grin on my face.

"Debs!" she shouted. My mother came bounding in.

"Oh my goodness! Corissa!" she chuckled picking up the short strands of wool surrounding me. I just sat there looking as if butter wouldn't melt.

"I'll buy you a new one. Sorry mum" my mother said, turning to nana who had a happy face, her glasses reflecting the light, as she looked at me and told me how what I'd done was very naughty, how ever funny it was. I merely sat there giggling.

The next time I realised I could get away with more, I was about three and a half. I'd walked up the stairs, after watching my mother do this. I figured I would help her out.

"Corissa?" mother yelled up the stairs wondering where I'd gotten.

"Corissa?" she yelled again. "Have you seen her?" she asked my father and nana.

"Last I saw she was walking up the stairs" nana replied. Seconds later my mother was stomping up the stairs, the way she always does, and flung the bathroom door open.

"Corissa! Oh my goodness" she'd say that every time.

"Who's toothbrush is this?" she asked me, snatching the toothbrush out of my hands.

"Richard! Put a new toothbrush, shaving foam and toothpaste on the shopping list, will you?" she shouted downstairs.

"Oh Corissa, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, tutting at me before taking the correct cleaning products out from under the sink.

"I wah jus' 'elpin' ta clean tha baffroom. Like you do, mummy." I replied in my young, cockney accent that I'd picked up from both my parents and neighbours.

"Do you wanna help me clean it properly then?" mother asked me

"No." I said with a cheeky grin as I ran downstairs to tell my father that mother had just shouted at me, for trying to help with something she always does and complains about.

"Don't worry, Cori! She's just upset that you used all the stuff we're gonna need." He replied, reassuring me.

"Awwriite" I replied.

Five years later, two days after my eighth birthday. We moved. Away from London. I was heartbroken. Even though I was only eight years old, I'd still made a bunch of friends, and was panicking about whether or not I would make friends when we moved to this new place called Cauldhame, in Scotland. I've never been. I only knew that they had funny accents, and I hoped I would never get one.

I had to stay with my other Grandma for two weeks when we moved. Otherwise I would have been in the way, that's what mother said. My sister and I went and stayed with her, along with nana. Nana and Grandma never got on. My sister and I thought she never liked us. Our theory was confirmed when at dinner one night, we were having dinner in silence, as usual for Grandma's house, when my sister, Serena, started laughing. We both suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Grandma wasn't happy and sent me to the kitchen, where there was a window through to the dining area. So we just continued to laugh at absolutely nothing. Nana soon joined in, and Grandma got seriously mad. Later that evening, we were discussing schools, when Serena started feeling ill. She ran out of the room to the bathroom, but didn't make it, only to throw up on the stairs. The stairs were those kind that had gaps between steps, so it went everywhere underneath, all over the coats and shoes, none of which belonged to us. It brought great joy to me and my nana, until Grandma decided she wasn't going to be the one to clean it up, so nana had to do it.

Before we knew it, we were moving into the new house with my parents, and nana. The new house was huge, right in the middle of a bunch of fields, and a castle in the distance, it looked old, abandoned. Every time I walked by there with the dogs, and nana there was a sign that said, "DO NOT ENTER"

Our new school wasn't great. But there was nothing I could do about it. A year after we'd moved in, my sister changed schools and went to a school called Hogwarts. She'd received her letter two weeks before her 11th birthday, in April. She sent back her acceptance letter the next day. I was disappointed that I hadn't received a letter. But mother and father reassured me that I would be getting mine around my 11th birthday and would attend then.

A few weeks before the 1st September, my parents and my sister went shopping to "Diagon Alley" I don't really remember much of this day as I stayed at home with nana, eating chocolate and playing snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eleventh birthday has got to be one of the worst.

Well, at first I was beyond ecstatic. I'd received my letter in April, my birthday is in September, and so I couldn't have got it any nearer the time; the letter said:

_Dear Miss Derbail,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__; please send an owl before July 31__st__ to confirm your acceptance._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

After that they had listed what uniform, books, and other equipment I would need for my year ahead and that I could bring an animal. I couldn't have been happier about receiving my letter.

"Serena! Serena!" I shouted, looking for my sister.

"I've got my letter! I'm coming to Hogwarts!" I said excitedly as I spotted her lounging on a chaise lounge.

"Great" she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"What are you reading?" I enquired. The magazine had moving pictures.

"Witch weekly." She stated mundanely, still not looking up.

"So… what will happen when I get to Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to get her to look up from the magazine.

"You'll get sorted… into a house,…" she said turning the page.

"What house are you in?" I asked, pretending I knew what she was talking about.

"Gryffindor…" she stated blankly.

"Oh… "I said, walking away

"You better hope to as well, or mum and dad won't be happy." She said, looking at the horoscopes of the magazine.

"Brilliant…" I mumbled walking away.

My sister and I had always gotten along. But when she started at Hogwarts, we stopped talking. She started spending more time in her room, with either her friends from school, or a magazine. She hardly spent any time with the rest of the family either, unless it was dinner, where we always had a sit down meal.

I hoped that maybe since I was started at Hogwarts she'd start spending more time with me.

The day my life, as I knew it, fell apart: August 25h 1991. I remember it, like it was yesterday.

The day started out like any other. My sister, my mother and I got up early to go do some grocery shopping. Although we were a wizarding family, we still liked to do the shopping on occasion. We came back with a new exciting cereal. Later that evening, my sister and I were having one of those days where we got on. So we tried the cereal. Just as we were stepping into the dining room to sit down and eat, nana started falling asleep. At first, we all thought nothing of it, as she falls asleep in the lounge all the time. Her age is what we'd put it down to. Then she said she felt ill. My sister and I were rushed out of the room. And an ambulance called. We stayed in the house and my uncle came down to stay with us. The next day, mother and father sat us down. They'd told us that she had a heart attack, and that there was nothing the hospital could've done. That day I lost my nana. That day I lost the closest thing I had to a mother. That day I lost my best friend.

Nevertheless I had to start school a week later. Even though we lived so close to Hogwarts, mother wanted me to get the train anyway. So after our trip to Diagon Alley, we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, just the three of us, until the start of term. My mother had told my sister that she had to look after me on the train ride to Hogwarts. This year, however, nana wouldn't be there to say goodbye to either of us.

We arrived at King's Cross – all of my luggage was stacked up, on top of one another, on a trolley. My sister walked, nonchalantly toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I looked down at my ticket

'Platform 9 and ¾' it read.

"Serena!" I shouted before she stepped through.

"Ugh…" she sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"I know this is your first time, but if you're gonna keep bugging me like this, at least keep up…" she said, exasperated.

"You just walk at the wall. Run if you're nervous." She said in a bored voice.

I looked at her nervously.

"Watch, actually follow after me. I'll walk slowly." She said, rolling her eyes at how nervous I was.

"Okay…" I said with a sigh, psyching myself up to walk through a wall.

'Ridiculous. I'm never gonna get through it. It's a wall for goodness sake!' I screamed to myself in my head.

Serena walked toward the wall. When I was sure she would crash into the wall she disappeared through it. I followed closely. I closed my eyes all the way through, just so I would have my eyes closed when I was dead, which I for sure would be. I heard a rabble of noises, and opened my eyes slowly. Once they were fully open, I stood mouth agape staring up at the bright crimson train sitting in front of me. It was magnificent!

The excitement of making it through the wall with my life, body and luggage still in tact soon wore off, as Serena turned around and shouted at me to hurry along if I wanted to share a compartment with her. I gathered my thoughts up, and hurried after her.

The train ride was as boring as watching paint dry. I sat there looking out the window, in a compartment with just my sister and me; who disappeared for long periods of time, before returning for five minutes, only to leave again. I didn't mind. Sitting on my own had become the norm for me. Since nana died, I had no one to talk to, and my parents were a rarity to see about the house. So solitude had become normality for me.

"We're nearly there, get your robes out of your suitcase and get them on." Serena said popping her head around the door briefly, before slipping back out again.

Soon we were arriving at the station. I had my new uniform on, and was trying to pull my suitcase down. Before it fell, I noticed that I hadn't shut my suitcase properly, I shut it again, and pulled it down with such force I fell back onto the seat. I swung open the compartment door, only to be met by an empty corridor.

"Firs' Years!" I heard bellowing outside of the train. I ran as fast as I could to get off the train with my belongings. As I stepped off the train, the platform was littered sparsely with what looked to be older students. A tall, wide man in the distance was walking towards a lake with children that looked to be about my age. I ran toward them dragging my suitcases behind me.

"Excuse me!" I yelled

"Yer my dear?" the giant man turned and bellowed at me

"I… I… urm… I'm a first year, um… sir.." I stuttered

"Awrite. Just hop on a boat, and we'll be on our way to the castle!" he told me, kindly.

I 'hopped on a boat' and we made our way to the castle.

I wandered in behind everyone, and waited to enter the Great Hall.

I stood there daydreaming for a while, not paying any attention.

"Derbail, Corissa." I heard faintly, through my daydream. It didn't register until I heard it a second time

"Derbail, Corissa?" she said again.

I made my way through the crowds, towards the plinth, in which the teacher's table was stood. I didn't look at them, I just watched my feet as I stepped up the steps, butterflies rising in my stomach, as I realised how much higher we were, and how all the students' eyes were on me.

"On the stool, dear" said the woman who spoke to us before we came in. I hesitated, and sat on the stool. the woman stood behind me to my left. She put an old haggard hat on my head.

'Hmm, quite a tough one here.' I jumped as a voice rang in my head.

'Unsure of what I am, hmm? I can see why. Brought up in a muggle house, in the centre of muggle London. And you didn't know your parents were wizards either?' said the voice again.

'No…' I thought, hesitantly, wondering if the hat could hear my thoughts.

'Yes, I can' the hat said, confirming the latter.

'But you're not a muggle, that's why you're here dear. Now where should I place you? Not smart enough for Ravenclaw… Cunning, yes, sly, yes. Ahh! Derbail, yes I remember now. Both parents in Gryffindor. Wait one second, what's this? No, no Gryffindor just won't do. Hufflepuff… hm, definitely not. I think then…

SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to the hall. The table on the left of the hall erupted into cheers. The hat was removed from my head, and my face had dropped, my face was that of someone who had been told their parents had just been shot.

I slowly stood up, scanning the faces in the room, my mind only on one.

'There she is…' I thought. I made eye contact, as she looked up. She looked at me, made a sorrowful face, and shook her head in disappointment. I looked nervously where I was going and sat down at the end of the table.

I sat looking down at the bare table in front of me. Worried about what my parents would say.

'Why did I even get put in this house?' I thought to myself. 'I'm not Slytherin material! I should be in Hufflepuff. I'm not brave, I'm not clever, and I'm not cunning. I'm nothing of anything. Just an average human being. Well, an average witch. Nothing special.' I argued with myself until I felt someone sit down next to me..

"Hey," came her voice.

"I'm Lara. You're Corissa, right?" she asked looking me directly in the eyes

"Yeah, that's me…" I sighed with a halfhearted smile toward Lara.

"This is my first year." She started, looking at the food that had just appeared.

'I must've missed introductions and speeches', I thought, I smiled at the girl so she knew I was listening.

"Just like you. I'm brand new. I knew I'd make it into Slytherin; all of my family have been in Slytherin. How about you? You don't look all too happy to be here in only the best house." She finished turning and looking around at all the other students for approval of her words.

"Um, no… my family have all been in Gryffindor. I'm the first. Just worried is all. Don't think my parents will be best pleased." There I go again, bringing that half-hearted smile out.

"That's too bad…" she sighed, bored of me already. Brilliant.

After the meal everyone stood up to leave. As I hadn't listened I looked around panic written all over my face wondering what on earth had happened for everyone to want to vacate the hall so hastily.

"What's happening? Where are we going? Lara?" I called

"Oh, we have to follow the prefects." She said pulling me up by my arm,

"I'll look after you. I hope you're in my dorm. That would be amazing. I hope we don't have anyone annoying in there like some daydream-y girls. or know-it-alls. How I hate them! Oooh or anyone that frowns upon rule breaking. I love me some rule breaking!" she said in one breath, finishing with a nudge in my side, and a sly look at me. She continued rambling nonsense until we reached the dorms. I would've let go of her, if it weren't for the fact that I'd be lost if I did.

I tended to blank out when people were talking to me. She talked too much. This would prove to be problematic, as I'd just started a new school, where everything I would be taught "Pureblood." The prefect said to the wall,

'What?' I thought to myself

He turned to us and told us: "That's the password to get into the Common Room, it will change every term, so make sure you're listening when you're told it."

'Looks like I listened at the right time.' I thought to myself, remembering the word 'pureblood' just so I could get into the common room.

"C'mon" Lara said, turning to me and dragging me by my arm in to the common room. It was so cold, high ceilings. There was a giant marble fireplace to the left of the room, three black, leather sofas sat around in a U-shape around the fire. They looked cosy. Opposite the entrance were two high doorways, with stairs beneath them. The prefect stood between them

"Girls on left," he said gesturing to the left hand doorway,

"Boys on right." He finished, gesticulating to the right.

"Boys aren't allowed in girls dorms, and vice versa. However, if boys try and go up into the girls dorms… well… you'll find out if you try" he said finishing with a chuckle.

The year was uneventful; other than a Gryffindor called Gary or Harry Potter, and something about Lord Mouldy-mort or something. I didn't know and I didn't care.

I was my normal, reclusive, 'nothing affects me' self. I let nothing, or nobody concern me. If it had nothing to do with me, I didn't associate myself with it. I listened, as much as I could, in class. And was getting pretty average grades. When I went home and told my parents, my father wasn't as disappointed as I expected - he just told me 'whatever house you're in, we're proud. As long as you're doing your upmost to get good grades!', he dismissed me after that and it wasn't brought up anymore all summer, between father and I anyway. When I told mother, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. I wasn't aware that being in Slytherin was such a terrible thing. She regained her composure after that and said 'just try your hardest, that's all you can do' she ran away after that, and I didn't speak to her all summer.

In next to no time, it was time to head back to school for second year. I wasn't excited, nor was I impassive. I was placid; I had no feeling for it.

The train ride was non-existent. My sister and I just turned up at school at the same time as the rest of the students. Our luggage had been taken for us. The sorting ceremony and start of year feast were the same as last year. Except this time, everyone was happy with where they were sorted.

Professor Albus Dumbledore; I remember seeing him last year, but not what he said. This year was no different. Apart from when he started to talk about a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart; to me he didn't seem kosher. He was pompous, arrogant and expectant. He was looking about the room at all the students waiting for them to recognise him; he had a disturbing air about him. I didn't trust him. All the girls were looking at him and swooning; as his eyes scanned the room, he caught the eyes of a few young girls and looked at them with hungry eyes. I definitely didn't trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I went home for the holidays at Christmas time, father had bought me a cat for Transfiguration. I'm not a massive fan of cats. But this cat was different; long black fur, with white and brown fur around her eyes. Her name was Mimi. She was like a little black lion, so proud. I loved her.

Returning back to school in January, I only looked forward to Transfiguration, just so I could take Mimi with me.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was after Transfiguration. I'd sent Mimi on her way back to my dorm; I couldn't have her follow me around as much as I'd love to.

Professor Lockhart had been creeping me out ever since we'd come back to school. The sly looks he gave me were just the start; he used to walk past me, linger by my desk, and brush his arm up against me. I'd look up at him, and muster up the filthiest look I could, and sneer at him. He'd be moving once again. Until the next lesson that is.

It got worse one lesson. We were practicing a spell, and were paired up. I was put with a blonde kid I'd seen around the common room and Great Hall.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said arrogantly, stepping towards me with his hand held out.

"Derbail, Corissa Derbail" I mocked.

"Funny" he retorted. People were paired off and were scattered about the room, stood opposite each other ready for a duel.

"Now, I want you all to raise your wands. And think of a disarming spell…

1…2…3. GO!" he yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled. I stood there, mouth agape, staring out the window, not paying attention again. As soon as the spell hit me, I was thrown back against the wall, hitting my head on the corner of the skirting around the ceiling. I fell to the floor in a heap, and clutched my head.

"Oh dear." Lockhart said, hurrying over, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Come on dear, up to my office. I'll fix that nasty gash." He said picking me up by my arm, and dragging me into his office. Malfoy looked on aghast, then a small smirk spread across his face as other people looked at him. Sorrow and worry still read in his eyes.

"Class dismissed!" Lockhart yelled from the top of the stairs.

I was still in his office. Sitting in a chair, scared for my life, and my dignity.

"Now dear, I shall fix this gash in your head. For a favour…" he said, without blinking.

"Urm, sure I'll clean the classroom, and the blood on the ceiling and skirting if you'd like." I asked questioningly.

"Episkey" he muttered, hovering his wand over the wound in my head.

The area that was gushing with blood went boiling hot, then freezing cold. Then there was no feeling there at all.

"You know what I'm after." He said as he breathed in my scent from my hair, his crotch was inline with my shoulder. I looked straight ahead. Not wanting to believe this was true.

He sat behind his desk. The only way for me to get out now was to pass him. I didn't want to. I wish there was another way. There was no one here to help me. It didn't surprise me. I'm surprised Malfoy had even noticed me to cast the spell on me. But he had. And that's why I was here.

"You may leave now." He said leaning back in the chair, flipping his hair back, and shuffling his papers. I stood confidently, and walked forward, I squeezed behind his chair. Just when I was nearly in the safe zone, and hand had clasped the inside of my thigh. I froze. He gripped tighter, and closed his eyes, getting some sick thrill off my fear. His other hand came around met the outside of my other thigh, and gripped just as tight. I couldn't move. The first hand moved and met parallel on the other thigh. He had me trapped in front of him, hands gripping my thighs so tightly I thought it might cut the circulation off; he pulled me in front of him, my knees collided with his. His hands crept around the back of my thighs, fingers grazing the inside of them. He yanked my legs open, and started moving them up. I was still frozen at this point. I didn't think I would make it out of there. I started to think what I could do. I could knee him, I could slap him; my hands were free! I'd snapped out of my daze at that point. My legs clamped together. His legs were open. His eyes were still closed. I seized the opportunity. I swung my leg up and stamped down hard on his crotch. His hands flew to his crotch. I ran; as fast as I could; down the office steps. Out of the door; down the steps to the Slytherin dungeons.

"PUREBLOOD!" I yelled at the blank wall. I stepped in as it opened and ran past all the eyes that had noticed me for the first time in two years. I ran into my room. Crashed on my bed, and drew my curtains around my bed.

I couldn't quite fathom what had happened. I didn't know what to do. I had no one to talk to. Not my sister, not my mother, not my father, and no longer my nana. 'I suppose I could speak to nana…' I thought. I turned over in my bed and looked up at the curtains draped over the top of my four-poster bed.

I thought about talking to my nana, but decided I didn't want to seem insane. I'd think about it for a few days, and decide then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the rest of the month I'd bunked off DADA class. I was not going to be in the same room as that man. He was awful. I couldn't look anyone in the eye, not that I ever did before. But in Potions I had to sit near Malfoy. He was the reason I was in that room. He turned to look at me with sorrowful eyes, as if to say sorry. I looked up just as he turned. As soon as I made eye contact I looked back down again. I couldn't face his pity. This was my problem. This was my fault - No one else's.

I know what you're thinking right now 'perhaps if you were a bit more co-operative and happy, you'd have more friends. If you spoke to people you'd be happier' I know that's probably true. But I've had so much rejection, and loss that I don't think I could handle anymore.

I walked into my dorm, and sat on my bed, unaware someone's eyes were on me. Sitting alone on my four-poster bed. I'd forgotten about Lara and how we shared a room, until she said

"Shouldn't you be in Defence right about now?" she questioned, looking me up and down with a disgusted look.

"I should. But I can't go in there. I had an accident, bad spell. I don't want my clumsiness to disrupt others learning." I told her, I don't think I was ready to open up - to anyone.

"Oh… that's fair I guess. I'm supposed to be there too. But I don't want to. Professor Lockhart is so creepy. He is always touching my shoulder, and leaning over me to check my work. He sniffs my hair. Gross." She said, casually.

"Really? Were you in class when I hit my head?" I asked, not giving anything away. My barrier will always be my downfall.

"Yeah, I was there. I saw what happened. I was watching. I saw him take you up into his office. I was worried for you. I wondered what he might do. he didn't do anything did he?" she asked with a worried look.

"Urm, well… other than the odd sniffing and shoulder touches no." I said, I'm not telling her yet, until I know I can trust her.

"Ya know, I'm sorry I've been blanking you lately. I know I said I'd look after you. But my parents - They expect so much of me. I just know that I've got to be the best at everything. I have a front. I act like I'm so clever, so popular. I'm not clever. And I hate Pansy and Millicent. I only hang around with them because my parents are friends with theirs." She said miserably.

"My parents expected me to be in Gryffindor. So they now have no expectations of me. At least I'm not doing terribly in classes, pretty average if I do say so myself." I said chuckling at the last bit.

From that moment on, Lara and I stuck together. I was introduced to Pansy and Millicent, even though I shared a dorm with all three, I'd only ever spoken to Lara on the first day. Pansy hated me straight away, she acted nice towards me, but I knew deep down she hated me. We argued a lot. She told me I was taking Lara away from her – like a mad girlfriend would to her boyfriend's friends. She was so weird.

Second year, from then on, was ordinary; apart from the fact that Mimi had disappeared, and I had looked all around school for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

Lara was talking about Slytherins Heir at the end of year feast. But it was unimportant. Or at least it was to me.

The weekend before school started I went to Lara's house, in London, and stayed there until it was time to get on the train and go back to school ready for the start of third year. I'd decided to confide in Lara about what happened with Lockhart. She was shocked to say the least, but she swore not to tell anyone. Luckily for me, and probably all the girls in my year, Professor Lockhart had left, which would mean there'd be a new teacher.

For the first time in three years, I sat at the Slytherin table at the opening feast with a small smile playing on my lips. It wasn't quite a full smile - it didn't reach my eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. Lara and I were recapping what had happened during our trip to Diagon Alley the other week. We'd gone shopping just for something to do. We'd gone to a few stalls selling sweets, and Gambol and Japes Joke Shop. We were laughing, and not watching where we were going and ended up walking into Knockturn Alley, and into a stooped man, who was selling watches and all sorts. He dropped a load of watches, and we just turned around and laughed. Lara and I sat chuckling about this, while Pansy looked on in jealousy, wishing she could be there too.

Lara and I skipped away after dinner to the dungeons.

"Nevin!" we heard someone call out Lara's last name and turned around.

"Oh, and Derbail, I didn't recognise you without misery surrounding you" Said Malfoy, sneering.

"Aha" I chuckled sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Lara rolling her eyes, and putting her hand on her hip.

"You know, you could be really sexy if you wanted to be, Nevin." He said dully.

"Hm, thanks. Now what's this really about?" she said getting annoyed now.

"I just wanted to know…. How far would you've got if I hadn't called you back?" he said smirking at her

"Ugh, creep." Lara stated, rolling her eyes and turning to walk away. She grabbed my arm as she walked away.

We went straight to our dorm room when we got to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story! It would be really good to know what you think of it so far. I've already got a few chapters written, and it's nowhere near finished so there'll be more to come! I'm trying to update everyday, but I would really like to know what you think, so please review, or message me and let me know if you want something to happen.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 5**

In our third year, we started a new lesson. Care Of Magical Creatures. With Hagrid. Great. I was not looking forward to this. He could barely get all us first years in the boats in our first year, how he could look after magical creatures that were rated on they're level of danger I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

To be fair to the new professor, he didn't do a bad job. That was until we met a Hippogriff. That kid from Gryffindor, the black haired one, with round nerd glasses went up and bowed and managed to ride it. So pompous, absolutely in love with himself that boy was. It was when he came back. Malfoy thought 'if Potter can do it I can do it ten times better'. So he stepped up. The hippogriff went mad, backed up, bucked and scratched him, on the arm. He fell to the ground being a drama queen. Everyone was in shock. Lara and I stood there trying not to laugh, that was until we made eye contact and cried with laughter. We could barely contain ourselves. Luckily we were at the back so we could slip away from the class so we wouldn't be heard by Hagrid and be told off. Rumour had it that Malfoy had told his father about the Hippogriff, and he was going to the ministry to have the animal put down.

Of course, by the end of the year, another rumour had spread that Harry Potter, or was it Gary? I'm not sure. But the rumour was that he had saved the Hippogriff, and something about his godfather, and an Azkaban escapee. I didn't know. And I didn't care.

It was time for summer again; they were uneventful. The weekend before I went to Lara's house again, and caught the train with her.

When we arrived at school, Dumbledore did his usual speech, except this time he told us that this year would be slightly different. This year the school would be home to the Tri-wizard tournament. This year we would have students from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. Titillated conversation and chatter could be heard rising around the Great Hall, all of the Gryffindor table were excitedly babbling about the Beauxbaton students. Hufflepuff were elatedly chatting about a boy name Diggory who would be competing, all the girls of Hufflepuff kept looking over at a rather good looking boy, perfectly coifed hair, with a side parting, he had a half smile that could charm even the shyest of girls. His eyes were the most piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen, they were breathtaking.

'He's so handsome' I thought,

'Wait. No, I can't be thinking that way' I thought to myself, shaking the thoughts away. Ravenclaw seemed split, talking of both schools and whether they would be smarter than them or not. The Slytherin table had erupted into talk of Durmstrang, a lot of hushed whispers were passed between students of Dark magic, and that the Durmstrang students could teach them a thing or two.

On the 30th October, all students were gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore reminded us that we would be having guests this year. After that, he introduced the first school, Durmstrang into the hall. They were all rather stern looking, and made a huge entrance, flames and all. One that I thought wasn't really needed. As soon as they entered, people began whispering,

"Viktor Krum?" people would ask - I only assumed they were talking about the first boy. He was handsome, but in a rugged kind of way. He knew this; there was no doubt about it. He looked forward with an unyielding look; once he reached the podium, where Dumbledore stood, he rested on his stick, and glared about the hall, nose in the air, a half smile, and winking at any girls he saw.

Then it was Beauxbaton's turn. Dumbledore introduced them, much like the others and they entered in a huddle, fluttering about. They looked like butterflies. All boys' eyes were on them, completely infatuated with the girls. Behind them walked a giant woman with sad eyes.

That evening was the first time I'd ever sat on the sofas in front of the fireplace. I sat there with Lara, talking about the Tri-wizard tournament and she was going on about how it was unfair that you could only enter if you were seventeen.

"There has got to be a way around the charm Dumbledore put on it…" she said non-stop before mindlessly mumbling nonsense.

I wasn't concentrating on what she was saying. I was engrossed with the flames. How they flickered around, and licked at the untouched logs, teasing them, before catching light. A boy about my age sat down on the sofa adjacent to where I was sat.

"Hey Nevin." He said, sighing.

"Hey Zabini." Lara said, noticing the boy. He was tall, from where I was sat. dark, caramel skin, and the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen. He was decent looking. In fact he might have been one of the best looking boys in our year.

'What am I thinking?' I thought to myself

'I don't think about boys that way. I don't look at boys and think about the colour of their eyes. I think about how disgustingly rude they normally are. What has gotten into me?' I thought to myself, shaking my thoughts away again.

"Oh, sorry. Cori, this is Blaise Zabini. He's in our year." She said, using the nickname she'd given me last summer.

"This is Cori. Or Corissa." She told him.

"Pleasure," he said, with a half smile, showing off his bright white, straight teeth." I took his hand, and blushed slightly

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Lara said smiling slightly.

"Oh, nothing," he started

"Just Malfoy being his usual arrogant self. Telling me how he's going to get his name into the Goblet of Fire even if it kills him…" as soon as that name was mentioned I blanked. I didn't want to have to think about him, or that lesson, or that teacher. Too late.

"I was just saying that to you, Cori, wasn't I?" she said talking to me

"Oh yeah, I think it's nigh impossible. Dumbledore's a smart man, he won't have forgotten anything; everything he's put on will stop anyone under seventeen getting in. especially fourth years, and especially Slytherins." I said

"Dumbledore is not a smart man" came Malfoys voice from in front of the staircase to the boys' dorm.

"Okay, Malfoy" I said rolling my eyes

"Ooh, backbone, ey, Derbail?" he said nudging my shoulder. I quickly swallowed the sudden confidence and just stared at my shoes.

"I'll get past it. By whatever means necessary." He said, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Blaise. If looks could kill, my shoes would've been dust by the intensity I had been staring at them with.

"In fact, lets go now." He said staring at his watch.

"I know that its Slytherin prefects duties tonight. And I already know they're in bed. You coming Zabini?" he asked nudging his arm.

"Hell yes! Anything to see you get knocked on your arse. Nevin, you coming?" he asked Lara,

"Only if Cori is coming." She said pointedly at me.

"Who the hell is Cori?" Malfoy said spitefully.

"Ahem" I said, faking a cough.

"Derbail? I thought that was your only name. Never mind." He said walking out.

"Come on Cor, it'll be fun. I promise. Malfoy will get knocked on his arse. If he doesn't I'm definitely putting my name in." she said proudly.

We arrived at the Goblet of Fire just in time. Malfoy was stood just outside of the line, waiting to cross it. He had a slip of paper in his hand, presumably with his name written on it. I couldn't quite understand why he would want to enter the tournament, probably to prove that he could do something that Harry Potter couldn't. He hated Harry Potter, that fact was known throughout the school.

"Okay. Now I'm going in," he said quietly, more to himself than us. He strode forward confidently. He made it past the line. I gasped, Lara smiled a big toothy grin, and Blaise just stared in shock. Unexpectedly, the line that was around the bottom of the Goblet rose up to Malfoys height. He froze in shock. It grew a new line, and swirled all around the Goblet, Malfoy watched it with fear written on his face. All of a sudden, the entire Goblet was engulfed in a shimmery white light, much like that of the age line that surrounded the Goblet prior to this. We all stood there mouth agape, unknowing of what to do. Then it smashed. Throwing Malfoy against the back wall of the hall. Thousands of tiny glass like pieces shattered around the Goblet, I was sure it would wake people up. I didn't think Dumbledore would put something quite so dangerous, or something that could injure students around something so desired. We ran over to Malfoy

"Malfoy?" Blaise yelled.

"C'mon Malfoy we've got to go the noise will have definitely woken some staff up, and they'll be down here any minute!" Blaise said, almost yelled frantically in one breath.

"Uggghhhh" Malfoy moaned, holding his head. He looked the same as what I had in that classroom that day. 'Oh no, again.' I tried to concentrate my thoughts on helping him up, at least that way it would stop my mind roaming.

"C'mon Malfoy" I said as I grabbed his left arm over my shoulder, Lara was under his right.

"Liiiiil Pixie…. Under my arm..." Malfoy chanted in a slur, he must've hit his head pretty hard.

"Shh. You'll wake people up!" I whispered to him

"You're a pretty liiil pixie aren't ya!" he chanted. I blushed.

"Malfoy be quiet!" Lara said

"You're a stroppy lil pixie." He said in a hurt tone to her.

"Please?" I asked, he shook his head, childishly.

"Ugh." I clamped my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't speak again until we were back in the common room.

He looked at me with sad eyes. This was the first time I noticed his eyes. They were icy blue, stunning. His eyes bore into mine, and I almost became infatuated until my hand became moist.

"EWW! Malfoy!" I yelled. He'd licked my hand. He stood there snickering, like a child.

We walked back to the Common Room without bumping into anyone.

"How are we going to get him upstairs?" I asked, Malfoys head was lolling about. We thought he might have a mild concussion.

"If he has concussion, perhaps we should keep him awake down here. Just for a while. Then we can take him to the hospital wing in the morning to make sure he's okay." Lara said

"My mothers a healer." Lara said, answering Blaise's questioning face.

"Right, we'll keep him awake. It's Friday tomorrow, so just one day of classes before we can lie in. I am not gonna be happy tomorrow." Blaise said, irritated.

We sat on the sofas all night, keeping an eye on Malfoy. He kept falling asleep; his head was lolling about all over the place, falling on his shoulder, then falling on mine. As soon as I felt his head there, I looked at him to see if he had fallen asleep.

"Malfoy…" I said quietly, slapping his cheek

"What?" he said, crankily

"It's bedtime Pixie. Don't wake me." he finished groggily, swatting my hand away.

"Malfoy." I said sombrely

"No, Pixie. No. Sleep time." He said stretching his arm over my head, landing on my other shoulder, and pinning my hand down with his.

"Urm," I started, shifting uncomfortably

"Shall we just let him sleep… down here? I'm not moving him." I said.

"Yeah, " Blaise said looking at his watch.

"It'd be pointless going to bed now though, it's half four." He said

We sat there talking until a few students started coming down at seven in the morning, they sat around the tables in the common room and did homework, or something of that nature. Malfoys arm was still around my shoulders, I didn't want to move it in fear of waking him and being called pixie again. That, and it was warm, the fire was dying out, and so the closeness of his body was the only thing keeping me warm. Being so low in the dungeons, it was rarely warm in the common room.

Half past eight soon rolled around, and most students were heading down to the great hall. Blaise sleepily looked at his watch.

"We best get him up and be on the way to breakfast. I'm sure he'll be okay after that." He said

"Malfoy…" I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmm" he said, not moving or opening his eyes.

"Malfoy…" I whispered again this time shaking harder.

"Mmmm…" he moaned again, moving his other arm over my stomach

"Malfoy!" I yelled. He jolted up

"What?" he asked opening one eye, before noticing where his arms were.

"Oh sorry Pixie…" he said smirking at my uncomfortable position. I had my arms across my chest, a blush in my cheeks, and a frown on my face.

"Let's get down to breakfast" Blaise said breaking the tension.

We all headed down to breakfast. The rest of the day was uneventful; as was the week. I saw Malfoy rarely; he didn't go to the hospital wing. I didn't bump into him at all. After this day, Lara, Blaise and I hung out at breakfast, lunch and dinner, Malfoy occasionally joined us, when he wasn't being clambered over by a bunch of desperate girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks after the tournament had begun, I was sitting at lunch, listening to a conversation between Pansy and Daphne, something about Malfoy and how he'd been really strange and didn't want to know when they made advances and flirted with him. I wasn't surprised, pug-faced Pansy isn't exactly an oil painting, and Daphne is just too desperate. Not only that but they're fourteen. I went to reach for some toast, and looked up and caught the eye of the blue-eyed boy from Ravenclaw. He smiled at me, I smiled back, and his smile was so charming. Hang on, here I am thinking about how promiscuous these girls are and I'm making googly eyes at a boy who's three years older than me. I looked back, and he was talking with a girl on his table. His eyes darted back to mine for a brief second and he smiled again.

Fifth lesson of the day, and second last, I was headed down to Potions, through the courtyard, coming from Divination.

"Excuse me?" I heard behind me, a soft melodic voice. Not one I'd heard before. I didn't think they were talking to me so I didn't turn.

"Excuse me? Miss?" he said again, I turned to look and saw the Hufflepuff boy headed towards me.

"Oh, you _were_ talking to me. I wasn't sure, my sincerest apologies" I sneered in my mind, at my facade.

"No worries. I saw you in the Great Hall this morning. Where are you headed now?" he asked looking down at my books, and taking note of the time.

"Oh, um, Potions. With Snape. Brilliant." I said.

"Oh, I'll walk you, I have Transfiguration." He said, placing his hand on my lower back and heading in the direction I was headed before.

"So I couldn't help but notice you're eyes, they're so bright" he told me. I blushed

'Why do I always blush?' I yelled in my head.

"Thanks," I told him

"I was wondering if, at the next Hogsmeade trip you'd like to meet me for a coffee?" he asked. I blushed more.

"Um sure, I'd like that." I agreed, smiling.

"See you then," he said with that same charming smile, and a small wink as he headed off in a different direction, when we reached the entrance to Potions.

"See you." I said to his back.

"A Hufflepuff? Seriously? I didn't think even _you_ would sink that low Derbail." Malfoy said passing, with a sneer.

"Jealousy is such an ugly colour on you, Malfoy." I told him, without anyone else hearing. He sneered at my back.

A few weekends later was the next Hogsmeade trip. I'd received a letter by owl that morning, from the Hufflepuff boy, who's name I was unaware of yet.

'Meet me at Madam Puddifoots, 11.30?

C.D

At first, I thought the initials at the bottom were a joke. I thought he was writing my initials. It didn't occur to me that they could be his initials.

I went down to Hogsmeade, at eleven o'clock. I walked slowly so I had time to think about what I'd do if I was stood up, this was my first date, I'd barely even spoken to a boy, let alone sit with one in a tea shop, café, restaurant or whatever this place was. I'd never been to Hogsmeade. I had no idea where I was going. Lara told me:

"Head straight in, not the first little street of shops on the right, the second. Just after Scrivenshafts, the quill shop, that'll be on your right, it's just after that. If you do get lost or confused, someone will help you I'm sure."

It was freezing on this Saturday morning; I had a pair of jeans on, pixie fur-lined snow boots and a grey and white fair-isle jumper, over multiple vests. It was so cold today. I had a grey and white woollen bobble hat, matching scarf, and matching gloves. I was toasty with that on.

I walked and found Scrivenshafts, and turned right at the next row of shops. I looked at my watch. 11:28, great. I walked into the small café

"Hello sweetheart," the bar owner said

"What can I get you?" she asked

"Um, I'll have a tea please." I asked as she walked off to make it. I looked around the small, cramped café. Couples everywhere, holding hands across the table, or kissing. This panicked me a little. I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. I thought about leaving, before I could decide, he walked in.

"I'm so glad you came. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Have you ordered?" he asked

"Um yeah I ordered a tea, only a few moments ago." I told him.

"I'll get one when she brings yours over. I know this place has probably freaked you out. But I haven't brought you here just to get 'into your pants'" he said sincerely. I laughed at this

"That's good to know, just curious though, why did you ask me to meet you?" I wondered

"Your eyes. Every time I saw you in the Great Hall, I caught your eyes, so vibrant.

I just wanted to get to know you, get behind those bright blues." I chuckled when he said this. He had a charming smile, and charming words.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"I'm Cedric, by the way, Diggory. I've somehow only just realised I don't know your name, and you mine. What name could bless such a beautiful lady?"

I giggled before replying.

"Corissa Derbail" I told him, thinking to myself about the giggle that had just emerged from my mouth. I couldn't believe it. I do not giggle.

We made small talk while in the café. He reached for my hands half way through our conversation. I let him hold them. After a few moments of silence, towards the end, we were sitting and he was holding my hands he looked me directly in the eye and said

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" I agreed. We walked out. We were heading away from the way back to Hogwarts. I didn't know where we were going. We walked all the way through Hogsmeade, passing the end of the shops and into nowhere. At the end of the empty road, was a rickety old building.

"The Shrieking Shack," he said with sparkling eyes, coming to a halt and looking down at me with another charming smile. I smiled back at him, wondering what his intentions were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"C'mon," he said, "It's meant to be haunted! Lets find out. Don't worry, I'll be there to hold your hand." We went in, we looked around, went up the stairs and heard nothing. Finally we came to the top floor the stairs led straight into the only bedroom up there. There was a broken four-poster bed, it only had three legs still in tact, with tattered curtains draped over the top, the curtains around the windows had either been torn open, or torn off and were in a heap in the floor. The windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned for hundreds, if not thousands of years. The building itself was rocking back and forth, and creaking.

Cedric turned to face me,

"Creepy isn't it?" he said, moving his hands to my waist, and pulling me closer to him. I didn't get a chance to reply before his lips were on mine. I'd kissed before, but this felt different. This I knew wouldn't just be a kiss. His lips were so soft. His kiss was as charming as his smile. He began pushing be backwards, and moving his hands to my bum. His hands gripped tightly and he moved again, this time I felt the bed hit the back of my legs. We fell back onto the bed; he fell between my legs. He stopped kissing me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Dyou mind if we… take this a bit further?" he asked politely. I responded by kissing him, this time harder than before. I moved my hands up to his buttons on his shirt; I began unbuttoning them. When I reached the bottom, he threw his shirt to the ground to join the curtains in a heap. He had his hands on my hips, and slowly pushed them up my jumper, he pulled away from the kiss for a second to lift it over my head. Then his hands flew to my jeans, while mine went for his. He paused for a minute, so I kicked my shoes off, as did he. Soon, our clothes were in various bundles around the room, and he sat there looking at my barely covered body.

"Are you sure? It's my first time too, but I know it's a lot harder for girls."

"I've never been more sure" I said seductively capturing his lips in mine. He lay next to me, and moved his hand down my torso and down the front of my pants. His hand brushed my centre, sending shivers throughout me. He gingerly inserted a finger, and watched my face. He licked his lips as he felt the moisture between my legs. I bit my lip contentedly and reached my hand over to his waistband, where he was tenting just inches below. I stuck my hand in eagerly, before grabbing him, and stroking him tenderly. He groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. he started moving his finger inside of me faster, as I began to stroke faster and harder, he groaned more, and met my strokes with his. He stopped. I stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ready?" he said, opening my legs, and eyeing my underwear hungrily. I nodded shyly, and bit my lip. He grabbed the top of my underwear and yanked them down to my ankles. He plunged his fingers inside me and started moving them again, he stopped to remove his underwear, and kicked them across the room, he lowered his hips so the were now parallel with mine. He removed his fingers and lowered himself more; he was now touching my entrance. He slowly thrust himself into, and I gasped from pain and pleasure, he paused for a moment to make sure I was okay; I nodded before he said anything and he carried on. He pulled himself out slowly, and thrust once more, I groaned in pleasure, and he thrust even faster into me, a wave of pleasure shot through me as I moaned in pleasure, he joined me seconds later, and was collapsing on top of me minutes later. We were a sweating, panting bundle. He looked deep into my eyes, kissed me briefly and stood up. He walked around the room and gathered up his clothes, he passed me underwear. I smiled at him. I stood up to collect the rest of my clothes, as he sat on the bed, his clothes piled next to him, and watched as I walked around and bent to collect my clothes. He noticed a small blood stain on the bed, but didn't care to mention it. I'd noticed moments before, but neglected to say anything for fear there was something wrong with me. he stood as I walked over to the bed. He gathered me in his arms in a strong embrace, and kissed the top of my head.

"That was great.." he sighed, and looked at his watch.

"Blimey it's nearly dinner time!" he said.

"We best get back to the castle" he said picking up my jumper and vests and handing them to me. I swiftly got dressed, Cedric stood and walked from the room, I followed after I'd wrapped my scarf around my neck.

We walked in silence back to the castle; occasional glances were made between us, and little smiles. Once we made it inside the entrance courtyard, he turned to me and said

"This has been fun," and walked off. I felt a little stupid but made my way to the Great Hall nonetheless.

Once I'd got into the Great Hall the Slytherin table was almost bare, the only people I recognised sitting there were Lara and Blaise, the rest were 5th, 6th and 7th years. I sat across from Blaise, and next to Lara.

"How did it go?" she questioned,

"Hello to you too" I replied, with a small smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Yeah, hi. How did it go?" she repeated.

"Fine, we chatted and went for a walk. I don't think I'm gonna see him again though, no chemistry." I told her

"Hmm," she replied, with a inquiring look,

"We'll talk more later, when there aren't prying ears" she said with a sideward glance to Blaise.

The feast went by quickly, Lara told me what she'd done all day. She told me that she only wanted to go to Hogsmeade when she either had a date, a ball or party to attend, or needed something that she couldn't conjure.

We were soon back in the Common Room, Lara told me that she had some homework she wanted to do before bed so that she had Sunday free. She went on to say that she might need my help with it. I knew what she was doing, so I headed upstairs with her.

"You smell like sex!" she almost screeched at me once the door was closed. I blushed; I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this from her. She jumped on her bed; I sat on mine opposite her.

"Tell me, did you? I don't want all the gory details. Just how was it? And _what_ does his body look like?" she asked impatiently. I told her everything, leaving obviously the dirty bits out of it.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked her when I'd finished.

"No, I'm not. Malcolm Baldock. Wasn't great, I mean yeah he's good looking, but my word was it quick. Can't say I can blame him. I mean, it was his first time." She said

"Did you, um… did you…" I couldn't say it.

"Bleed?" she interrupted

"Yeah I did." She told me.

"It's normal, every girl does on her first time silly!" she said standing up and hugging me.

"At least yours was a hottie, a mega hottie. One that's gonna be in Hogwarts; A History. Maybe his picture too, so you can show your kids. What happened after? Are you two seeing each other now? Are you gonna go to the Yule Ball with him?" she said, as question popped into her head.

"Urm, we walked back, we bid goodbye. He said no word of seeing each other again. I doubt it and I highly doubt that. If I'm honest I think I was just a ruse. You know sewing his seeds; no I don't mean that. Gross. I mean he's…"

"I know what you mean. Getting rid of his virginity. His bad times so when he does do it with the one he loves, he's good, right?" she finished my sentence again for me.

"Exactly. I'm not too bothered by it, I mean yeah he's gorgeous, but I suppose at least I've done it now right? I don't need to lose my virginity again. Oh my god, I shouldn't have done it. I should've waited. Until I found the right guy, the guy I'm in love with. I'm such a slut." I began to panic.

"No, love," she said moving to my bed and putting her arm around my shoulder,

"It's a good thing, you're not a slut, I've done it, you've done it, heck, even Pansy's done it, with like five guys!" she reassured me.

"Thanks," I said looking into her sincere eyes, and hugging her.

The next morning was Sunday. I woke up like normal, at half eleven, like I do every Sunday. Lara and I had stayed up late the night before chatting about everything. We were becoming closer by the day. I liked having a friend I could confide in, someone to talk to. At twelve o'clock we were both hungry, so we headed down to the Great Hall. When we got down to the common room, Blaise and Malfoy were waiting for us

"Ah, Derbail, I hear you went on a date with Hogwarts' new celebrity." He sneered at me

"Ahem," I mock coughed,

"You hear correctly, if you are talking about Diggory"

"I am," he said.

"Then yes, we had tea, chatted and came back. Nothing more, nothing less." I told him and walked off with Lara, Blaise and Malfoy followed on.

Lunch was awkward. I sat next to Lara, and opposite Blaise, next to him was Malfoy. I looked up and caught Cedric's eye. He smiled at me, and continued his conversation 'at least he didn't scowl.' I thought to myself.

The year dragged by; we had another Hogsmeade trip, actually several due to the fact we had the Yule Ball coming up. I wasn't worried about a date; Lara and I decided that if we didn't find dates, we'd go with each other, not in that way - as friends. In the end though, Lara had a date with Blaise, and he had introduced me to Theodore Nott, who was now my date, just a friend. Lara wore a fitted dark green-blue dress that complemented her oddly coloured, blue and green eyes. She had he hair in an elegant up do, with her fringe curled, and hair framing her face. Her dress reached the floor; it had a small split up the side that reached her knees, and strappy green shoes. I wore a long fitted black dress, it reached my feet, and flared out at the knee, it was ribbed and met my waist delicately. It smoothed over my hips. I had high black courts on. Theo wasn't a tall guy, I almost reached the same height as him, but he didn't mind. He still told me I looked beautiful. The ball was well… a ball. We had a good time, danced a little, the four of us sat on a table, and talked about everything, we laughed about some people's outfits. I looked up briefly and caught the eyes of Malfoy; he was dancing with Pansy Parkinson. He looked from me, to Theo. I couldn't read the look in his eyes, but it wasn't a friendly one. He sneered at Theo, and turned to Pansy who was whispering in his ear. I'd decided to get a drink, after asking everyone if they wanted anything I headed over to the 'alcohol-free' punch. I grabbed a plastic cup, and went to pick up the ladle, just as I had grasped it, and hand wrapped over mine,

"Don't you scrub up nicely Derbail" I heard the familiar sneer of Malfoy in my ear.

"I wish I could say the same," I said looking him in the eye and snatching the ladle from his grasp.

"Now, now. I was only being nice. I couldn't help but notice your date," he said looking over his shoulder at Theo, who was in deep conversation with Blaise.

"I can't say yours looks a right side better than mine," I retorted

"Ooh, Derbail, I'm loving this new backbone you have," he chuckled maliciously as he ran his hand down my spine.

I smiled insincerely at him, and walked away with my filled cup in hand. I looked back at Malfoy who was still standing at the punch bowl, he raised an eyebrow at me, and I swiftly looked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lara and I went to the final of the Tri-wizard tournament. It wasn't interesting at first, until of course Cedric was bought back by Harry and there was a massive drama with the whole thing - obviously because a student had died. That was when I realised it was Cedric, we weren't close, but still I'd known him, I'd spoken to him and I was never going to get to do that again. I didn't cry, I wasn't upset, just hurt that I'd lost someone I'd been so close too. At least Lara was right – he would go down in history.

The week following his death was a sombre one. Malfoy didn't speak to me, for which I was glad. Lara and I were speaking constantly, but as soon as I was quiet for too long for her liking she was making sure I was okay, each time I told her that I was just confused as to how someone could be here one minute, then the next gone. I told her every time; I wasn't upset by it, just confused. Nevertheless, she didn't believe me.

Summer time again, the summer was uninteresting. Apart from at the beginning, where I kept having dreams of being in a dark room, with high ceilings, a stairwell behind me to my left, a fireplace in front of me. It was a dark house. Dark people lived here, that I knew. I didn't know if it was just a figment of my imagination, but each night I went to bed over that week I had similar dreams, each continuing, like a story that only got told when I shut my eyes. I put it down to being away from school, and being in Slytherin with all the 'dark wizard' business there probably didn't help. The first dream was of me sitting on a black, leather bound sofa, watching the fire throughout the entire dream, the next night a figure sat down next to me, I couldn't see their face; it was a blur. The third dream there were people walking in and out of the room, or up and down the stairs constantly, it was a busy house, I couldn't see their faces either. The fourth consisted of pretty much the same as the night before.

The fifth I was sitting on that same sofa, watching the fire lick at the firewood, when I heard my name be called, I didn't recognise the voice, but I headed towards where it was coming from, just as I stepped into the view of the person, I woke up. I didn't see their face, I tried going back t sleep to continue it, but never went back to the dream after that.

Other than that summer was uneventful, like that last three, I'd spent most days in my room, on my own, only coming out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. On the last weekend, I went to Lara's house again. We'd got on the train, and were finding a compartment to ourselves.

"Here Cori!" Lara shouted, after peeking inside a compartment and finding it empty. Just as I was about to step in, I saw her. My sister, she was stepping into her own compartment, two down form mine. She looked at me, and smiled slightly, sorrowfully, as if she knew something I didn't. I smiled back, unsure and headed into the compartment. After that I didn't say anything about it; Lara and I just sat and talked for the rest of the journey.

When we arrived at the castle, we went over to our table. I sat down, Blaise came and sat down beside me soon after, I didn't listen to the opening speech; I was looking forward to the food.

The morning after, Lara and I headed down to breakfast. When we got there the head boys and girls were handing out timetables. Just as we sat, Blaise joined us across the table, moments later Malfoy sat next to him.

"Guess who was made Slytherin Prefect" Malfoy said before touching down to his seat, I looked up at his face, then at his shiny badge on his robes, it had the word 'Prefect' written in gold over a shimmery green background. I look at his smug expression, then down to my timetable, not wanting to hear his narcissism flaunted in front of me. I over heard Lara ask

"Who's the other prefect?" Malfoy sneered and scoffed at this

"Parkinson, but no one has ever cared about her so it's impertinent."

I looked over my timetable again; I had most of my lessons with all four of them.

First lesson was Charms with the Ravenclaws'. I followed in with Lara behind Blaise and Malfoy; Malfoy headed straight for the back corner, as Blaise followed and sat down next to him, I looked at Lara as if asking where to sit, as there were only two seats left, next to Blaise. I went over and sat next to him. The lesson had begun, Professor Flitwick stood at his full height, which only just reach the top of the high benches, he was babbling on about how this year is our OWL's so we would need to 'buck our ideas up' and knuckle down, I was barely listening. I was snapped out of my daydream when I felt something rest on my left thigh; I looked to my left, to see Blaise next to me who was doodling, he's left-handed, smirking at the paper and the squiggles he was making on the page, his thumb started caressing the outside of my thigh and his smirk grew, as did my eyes. I stared at him

"Miss Derbail!" Flitwick yelled at me, he was walking toward me and I looked at him. Blaise's hand snapped away, which I was thankful for.

"The lesson is over this way, not that wall or Mr Zabini's face." I blushed profusely and looked down. I picked up my quill and tried to look ready for taking notes. I didn't listen the rest of the lesson. As soon as class was dismissed I ran out of the class without making it obvious. I walked down the hallway quickly when I heard

"Cori!" Lara yelled as if asking what was wrong at the same time. I stopped, and hung my head, I didn't want to bed stood here. She approached me slowly as Blaise and Malfoy caught up with her, I turned my back and started walking hoping she would get the hint and catch up with me, she did, they followed.

"What's up Cori?" she asked looking at me, Blaise came up to my side to walk next to me and brushed his hand against my left bum cheek. I snapped my eyes at him, and scowled,

"Nothing," I said turning back to her

"Flitwick just annoyed me, I was listening" I told her, almost whining

"Yeah right, you never listen".

I had every lesson with those four, and I tried really hard to not leave any spare seat next to me. Malfoy sat next to me in one lesson, and Lara on the other side. That was uncomfortable, because our elbows kept touching so we kept looking at each other all child like and embarrassed. I didn't have to sit next to Blaise again, before lunch. I decided to leave lunch early and go to my room to pick up my books for that afternoon. Just before I reached the entrance to the common room, someone pulled me by the arm into the closet. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I could just feel someone's hot breath on my face,

"Who…." I started but was interrupted when the persons lips collided with mine, I recognised the smell of their after shave. I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was. Then I realised I was still kissing them. I pulled away and tried to see who it was through the darkness. Dark eyes, I noticed, dark caramel skin…

"Blaise?" I questioned. He laughed seductively, and moved toward me again

"Umm, I don't think so.." I told him, pushing him away,

"And why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, I could see him now my eyes had adjusted.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," I told him, it was true I wasn't.

"Neither am I, but you look like you could be pretty randy, and I am too. So what do you say we skip these classes, and spend some time in this closet getting to know each?" he said as he edged closed to my face and ear, he nipped my ear then kissed towards my mouth and took it over with his. He moved his hand down to my bum and lifted me up

"I'm… I'm not going to have…mm… sex in the cupboard" I breathed between moans as he kissed my jaw line.

"You wanna take it up to my dorm?" he breathed against my neck.

"No. For now, we're not having sex. I want you to wait. I want you to really want me." I told him,

"Mmmm" he growled "I really, really want you, can't you tell?" he said exasperated as he thrust his groin into my leg, I felt him, hard as a rock.

"Mmmm, I can" I said seductively as I scratched his back, hard. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and groaned. His head snapped up and was face to face with me

"You are not going to get away with that" he mumbled provocatively, before he bit down on neck, by my collarbone. He lifted me up again by my bum, and pushed me against the wall. He pressed his mouth against mine, and our mouths fought for precedence. He moved his hands from under me, to my shoulders and pushed my robe off my shoulders, his hands moved to the bottom of my shirt, and made their way up my back to my bra, I pushed his robe off his shoulders; our mouths fought the entire time. His hands snapped to the front of my shirt and he pulled back and looked into my eyes. He loosened my tie and threw it over my head. I undid his tie, and pulled on the ends to bring him closer to my face.

"Like it rough, do ya Derbs?" he said in my ear. I responded my biting on his ear and moving down his neck, his hands were on my backside again. I moved my hands behind his head, he grabbed my wrists and slammed my arms above my head, I was trapped; his mouth found mine and roughly forced his tongue into mine. I whimpered slightly, and felt him smirking against my lips. His hands were now at the back of my knees, he buckled them so I nearly fell, and he pushed my up against the wall. His hands went up my skirt, he reached my underwear, I remembered he'd let go of my hands and started undoing his belt and buttons on his trousers, once they were undone he moved back and let them fall to his ankles, I wrapped my legs around him as he found my centre, he started rubbing and moved down to find it soaked, and moaned. He stopped for a second and was fiddling with his boxers, I didn't know what he was doing until he moved my underwear to the side slightly and put his tip at the soaking centre, he looked me in the eyes, and thrust upwards, as soon as he entered I closed my eyes end threw my head back in pleasure, he pulled back out and thrust into me harder and deeper a second time, and a third, and fourth and kept going until I couldn't hold it in anymore, I bit down hard on his shoulder to stop me from screaming out. He moaned at this

"I can't… hold it…mmmm.. any longer" he moaned in breaths.

"Me… neither…" I panted, as I came he felt me clamp around him and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shit…" he said as soon as he stopped.

"We didn't…" he finished.

"It's fine, I'm on the pill." I reassured him with a smile. It was true, I was, not because I was having sex all the time, but because it stopped my periods and made my boobs bigger.

"How about we make this a regular thing then?" Blaise said smirking at me. I frowned

"I thought I told you I'm not looking for a relationship,"

"Yeah, and I told you I'm not either. I mean regular sex. I mean it doesn't always have to be in a cleaning cupboard, but you know maybe in a deserted classroom, my bed, your bed. The possibilities are endless." He finished biting his lip. I had already put my robe back on; it wasn't difficult getting redressed as we'd hardly taken anything on.

"We'll see Zabini," I said opening the door and poking my head out to check if it was clear.

"See ya," I said turning back to him, winking, and walking out swaying my hips, I looked back at him, and he was staring lustfully at my backside. I knew that was all he liked about me, my body. But it made me feel good knowing someone admired me, without having any consequences coming from it.

We had missed our lessons that afternoon, it was double DADA, at dinner thought everyone was talking about that lesson and how we had a new teacher,

"Where were you Derbail?" Malfoy asked me; I looked up from my dinner plate

"I wasn't feeling great," I said pushing my food around.

"In fact, I'm still not feeling great, so if you'll excuse me" I said politely pushing my plate forward, and standing up. Lara looked at me with worried eyes, asking if I was alright. I nodded just to let her know I'd be okay. Malfoy eyed me suspiciously as I walked away, I smiled a small smile.

"Anyway, so Umbridge just shot Potter down, I've never seen anything so funny. His face! You should've seen his face!" Malfoy continued recapping the story to everyone, even though most had all seen it; apart from Blaise.


End file.
